Philharmonic
by Thalia Ginny C
Summary: When a peculiar request shows up in the guild, and Cana gets a hold of it... well you can guess what happens next. Well if you guessed she reforms her old team, if only temporary, with Gray and Loke, and then takes said mission, then you were correct. And if you guessed that they now have to form a band, then you guessed that right too! NO ROMANCE! R&R! TGC


**Ok, so by now, I hope ya'll know me, and if you don't, then welcome! I'm ThaliaGinnyC, though I go by either Thalia or TGC. My motto is -Keep Writing Cool- which I use for a lot of things. Every thing I just told you Is on my profile, so if you have extra time, please check it out! The next chappy probably won't come for a while, because so far, eighth grade sucks. I have a ton of homework every night and just UGGGG! Buuuut! Here is the first chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

Philharmonic- a group that plays music _(a band)_

CHAPTER 1: Philharmonic

"Required: a musical band of three. Needed to participate in National battle of the bands as cover and investigate the yearly happenings of weapon stealing."

Cana looked up from the request. Could be doable... and she needed the money to pay of her booze bill soon anyway. The only problem was that she needed two other people to do this with her.

She looked around, her eyes scanning the crowd until she came upon a rowdy table that stood out from the rest of the guild.

"You wanna fight, Ice berg?"

"Who you calling an Ice berg, flame brain?"

"Lucy! Love me!"

"Go away Loke, I'm trying to talk! As I was saying, Levy-chan..."

"Strawberry Cheesecake!"

Cana smiled and walked over, waving to the girls at the table as she made her way towards the guys. However before she got there Natsu was sent flying out the window by a furious and now cheesecake-less Erza. Huffing Erza stood and headed to the bar, probably to ask Mira for another slice.

Giggling at their actions, Cana went forward and swung her arms over the shoulders of Loke and Gray, who stood slightly apart from the rest of the table, looking scared at what the demon known as Erza had caused to the poor window.

Gray and Loke both turned to look at her as she spoke, grinning at them in persuasion.

"Hey boyyyyys!" Cana said, "How would you like to join me in a mission? Just like old times, eh?"

Gray looked at Loke with wide eyes, a nostalgic smile grazing his lips. "I don't see why not..." He trailed off. "I'm kind of tired of destroying things anyway."

Loke however, looked slightly put down. "But Lucy will be left all alone..."

Cana scoffed. "Oh come on Lover boy, it's only...uh... TWO MONTHS?! Who the fuck gives a mission two damn months long"

Lucy, who had finished talking to a Gajeel-stalked Levy, turned to see the commotion and slightly frowned at the predicament. "It shouldn't matter how long the mission is. Plus, two months isn't that long and, Loke, you deserve a break. I promise I won't go on any dangerous missions while you're gone, if that makes you feel better."

Loke still looked a bit doubtful, but as Lucy was about to give another excuse, Cana broke in and said, "Aw, come on Kitty Cat, Lucy will be fine! Just two months and you'll be back, and if she ever does need you, she can just call you and you'll be at her side in minutes. Now go pack!"

Loke squared his shoulders and gave confident nod. "You're right thanks Lucy! Thanks Cana, I'll be back in a second." He gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek and disappeared with a poof.

Lucy stuttered and blushed, muttering madly about crazy womanizing lions before she stood up and walked out the door. Stating that she was going to go check on a certain pink haired salamander.

Cana, who had been laughing since Loke kissed Lucy, gave a chuckle and then grinned at Gray enthusiastically. "Meet me at the train station in thirty minutes, ice boy. And make sure to find your clothes while you're at it." She gave one last flourishing laugh and sauntered out of the guild, leaving Gray to look for his clothes.

*****PHILHARMONIC*****

Cana slammed the door behind her with a loud thud and made her way to her fridge. It opened with a hiss and blasted a wave of cold air in her face, immediatley sobering her.

"Damn fridge." She muttered, grabbing a can of beer and popping it open. She took a large swig of the liquid and smiled at the burning sensation running down her throat, before turning around and spitting it out. She angrily made her way over to the male sleeping on the couch of her apartment and splashed the rest of her precious drink of his face, inwardly smirking as he spluttered into wake.

She glared at her father as he looked up and smiled widely at her. "Cana-chan! I'm back! Did you miss me?!"

She hardened her glare, but when he leaned up and hugged her, she smiled and inhaled his scent, loving how it was so... _fatherly_.

She broke the hug and retraced her earlier steps to the fridge, and grabbed two cans, throwing one to Gildarts and opening one herself.

"What are you doing in my house, pops?" She asked the intruding man.

"Well I came back from my mission and wanted to see you, I didn't know where to find you, so I came here!" He replied, looking like he was feeling like a genius.

"Umm did you ever think of looking of I was in the guild?" She asked, sweat dropping. His eyes widened, and then went to the floor, his lips turning into a pout. "No..." he answered, his mood now down.

Cana chuckled at his antics, but reassured him. "Nah it's fine, I would have probably done the same thing."

They stayed in silence for a couple minutes, drinking and looking at the floor, before Cana thought of a question she wanted answered. "Uhh.. pops?' She asked.

"Yeah?" Was his reply.

"How did you get in?"

His eyes widened and he lunged forward, setting himself in front of his daughter. "Not through the window. At all. Like seriously"

Cana's eyes widened. "YOU CAME IN THROUGH MY WINDOW?!" She jumped behind him any stared ant the shards of glass that littered the front of her window. She turned around to tell him off but then she caught a glance at the clock ticking on the mantle piece.

"Shit! I have to pack! Ugh! Um... get out! Yeah!" She told her dad, before racing to her bedroom and throwing a suitcase on her bed.

She ripped through her bedroom, throwing drawers, doors, and lids open and yanking their contents out, then pushing them into her over flowing suitcase. Deciding one wasn't enough, she found another suitcase and threw it on her bed, ripping it open. She grabbed half of the content from one suitcase and placed it on the other, then went back to zipping around her room.

Once done, she yanked the zippers to close the cases, set them on the ground, and then set out on finding her bag to carry around her extra important things. Inside, she placed her communication lacrima, her cards and the paper for the mission. She threw it over her head and secured it at her hip, then grabbed the handles of her suit cases and rushed out of her bedroom.

She found Gildarts rummaging through her fridge, but one glance at her watch told her she had to hurry, so instead, she yelled at him to fix her window, pay her back for her food, and to lock the door once he left. Then she exited her apartment and headed for the train station.

*****PHILHARMONIC*****

She found Loke and Gray waiting impatiently for her at the train station, their shooting glances ceasing once they saw her waving through the crowd.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I had some dad trouble."

Both guys nodded, chuckling in understanding. They were about to reply, when the whistle for the train sounded and they had to hurry on their way.

But unlike every other train, this train was made for long rides. Meaning each cart was like a small apartment for each group, most of them having two sets of bunk beds, a small kitchen, a bathroom and a miniature living room.

Once they were comfortably settled into the seats of the train, both Gray and Loke got to the question Cana had purpously avoided until now.

"So what is the mission about anyway?" They asked.

Cana hesitated for a couple of seconds before replying.

"We have to... uh, formaband."

"What?"

"We have to form a band."

They stayed quiet, processing the information for a couple of seconds before bursting into bouts of laughter.

"You're kidding right?"

"There is no way we could form a band, Cana!"

She furrowed her eyebrows, her chocolate brown eyes filling with anger. However, she calmed herself before answering cheerfully.

"Now come on boys, you've already accepted the job, imagine of Fairy Tails reputation if you back out. Besides, we're already on the three day train, if you want to go back after, be my guest. However, you will go without your million jewels. So, I would strongly advise, not to back out."

Gray and Loke gave her a wide eyed stare for a couple of seconds before reacting. "Three million jewels?! Da fuck!"

"Yup! Now giddy up boys, your in for a three day ride. Literally."

*****PHILHARMONIC*****

"Wait, wait, wait!" Loke began, the three mages where sitting comfortably on their bed, since they had no other furniture to sit on minus the kitchen appliance, drinking booze as they tried to think of a good band name.

"What?! You got one man?" Gray chuckled as the brunette took another swig

"No but, Cana? Where are the instruments!?" Loke asked as everyone shut up flabbergasted that they hadn't thought of that before.

"Hmm, now that you mention it.." The card Mage said rubbing her chin thoughtfully

"You don't have instruments!" Both Loke and Gary shouted in unison

"Oops.." Cana shrugged

The two men looked at each other smiling as they stood up

"I got an idea," the ice Mage began.

"What do you think magic is for?" The spirit finished

Cana's eyes went wide as she realized their geniuses.

"Of course you can create instruments with your magic!" She yelled standing up in glee

"You can be the lead singer, Loke can be the drums, and I'll be the guitar." Gray said shrugging

"Sure, I am an amazing singer.." Cana replied smirking.

Gray posed for a second, concentrating on the palm on his hand, before shouting, "Ice make guitar!" Steam surrounded his posed hands, an then he held a guitar in his hands. Laying it gently on the booth nest to him. Next, he conjured drums and a microphone, handing them to their respective owners.

Gray smirked, taking a small bow before seating himself comfortably in the couch of their small living room. Cana stuck out her tongue at him before stepping into the kitchen for a drink.

Opening a bottle of whiskey, she stood there watching both boys as they did their own thing.

Gray lay horizontal on the couch, crossing his feet over the armrest. He held his guitar in hand, toying with the strings as they made deep vibrations.

Loke still seemed jittery to be away from his master, jumping at the every bump the train made and muttering things about princesses and dragons. When the train made one abrupt move his hair spiked at the sides, looking like cat ears, and he jumped into a corner.

Cana laughed and took a swig at the whiskey and chuckled. Then drowning the rest of the bottle, she threw it aside and went to join her friends.

*****PHILHARMONIC*****

" It should be Drunken Ice Cat."

"The Fuck?"

"...No comment"

...

"Musical Mages?"

"No."

...

"Lucy Lovers!"

"Loke, shut up."

"Bakas"

...

"Neko lovers."

"Vetoed."

...

"Ice."

"Ice... what."

"Ice, just ice."

"No."

...

"Card dunks."

"That was mean."

"Its true."

"Whatever."

...

"Daddy's girl"

"Stop it!"

...

"Frozen cat cards."

"No"

...

"Cards freeze cats."

"That's horrible!"

"I agree with him."

...

"CaGrLo"

"What?"

"CAna, GRay, LOke."

"... Baka."

...

"Tiger"

"Random. No."

...

"Magic Nightmare"

"We don't wanna give people nightmares!"

...

"Fairy Tail mages."

"We're going there incognito, baka."

"Oh..."

...

" Daydreamers."

"That's... not too bad. Maybe."

"UGGGG"

...

Cana, Gray, and Loke sat on the couch, bent over a piece of paper. The request sheet apparently had a back, and they had to turn in when they met their client in Zumka, a town on the other side of Fiore.

The sheet requested an entry form to the contest, they needed an official entry so it wouldn't look suspicious. It requested things like their names and their band name, which they had been trying to decide over the past two days.

"Come on!" Gray told Cana on the evening of the second day aboard the train, "If you're going to reject all of our choices then at least _you _propose one." But Cana dismissed him, waving her hand at him and taking another large sig of her vodka.

"At least Loke agrees with me. Right, Loke?" Gray turned to where Loke was sitting, only to find him holding a small device in his hands, his face in chibi form as he "awww'ed" at what ever was on screen.

Confused, Gray approached the spirit and looked at the screen, only to see two cats singing a Christmas song. Gray stood there for a couple seconds before bursting into laughter. The screen went dark for two seconds before a new cat appeared, chasing a small laser light.

After the screen went dark, the ice mage rolled around for a few minutes, still laughing in remembrance. Once Gray regained his breath he turned to Loke and asked, "What was that?"

Loke ginned, "Those were cat videos. And they are the cutest things you will ever see."

Gray burst into another round of laughter, not in mock, but in agreement. Loke ginned cheekily and waved at his Celestial Pad. "More?"

Gray only replied by plopping down next to him, his voice still jingling with laughter.

*****PHILHARMONIC*****

The last day on the train passed without a hitch, and as the day turned into night, the train finally arrived in Zumka. The three friends stumbled out of the train, each dragging a trolley with their bags behind them.

Stepping out into the steady ground for the first time in days, the three mages took some time getting used to the floor not moving beneath them, and it took them awhile to stop stumbling around. However when they did, they looked up and met a sight they did not expect.

Unlike Magnolia, which had cobblestone streets, small one to two story houses, and bustling people, they were met with buildings high as skyscrapers, lights of every color flashed through the sky, billboards shined with people and places, displaying people on the drums, playing a guitar, piano, xylophone, harmonica and any other instrument known to man. There where big stadiums around every corner, a neon sign flashed in front of them.

"Welcome to Zumka! Fiore's capital of Music!"

**Thanks for reading! Comment, question, or complaint? Drop a review or PM me! **

**~(AVeryStressedOutBecauseSheHasALotOfHomework)Thalia**


End file.
